


Cute and Equally Sexy

by Eleanor_thebettertwin



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_thebettertwin/pseuds/Eleanor_thebettertwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict is ready to relax after filming sherlock, Martin has other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute and Equally Sexy

Martin stood on the now empty Sherlock set ready to go to the flat after day of acting but with the first episode of season three filmed he felt quietly proud of himself.  
He heard recognisable footsteps behind him as he picked up his bag it was Benedict despite his height he was very light on his feet and soft when he walked .  
Martin sighed and said " you did good today benny ". Still not facing Benedict he said from behind him " yea I did " then chuckled to himself " you were great too " he said softly putting one hand on Martin's shoulder and turning him round to face him then giving him a light kiss on the head.

Martins smile beamed and Ben kissed him again on the cheek " ready to go home " he said looking down at Martin " yea " he repositioned his bag and Ben's hand slid down from his shoulder so there hands met and fingers interlocked and they walked of set hand in hand both very pleased to be on there way home.  
Ben's car pulled up outside their flat with Martin still inside they both stepped out of the car in time and began to walk up the stairs to the flat ,Ben's hand rapping around Martin's waist and giving him a little squeeze which made Martin chuckle softly.  
Once in the flat Martin quickly went up stairs and Benedict went to go and put Sherlock's coat and scarf down on the dinning room chair then off to the kitchen to see what food they had in.

Small thuds were heard as Martin jumped down the stairs from there room. Now out of Johns costume he was in his comfys which consisted of he pj shorts and one of his stripy jumpers.  
Benedict started to walk through to the living room where Martin was sat on the sofa and a loud " awwwww " left his lips. Martin turned his head to look at him and with a grumpy yet still cute face on and said " don't awwww at me you aww at kittens not people " Benedict started to make his way over to him and now speaking in a childish voice as if he's was talking to a baby " but look at you in your oversized socks ( which were clearly Ben's ) and your little jumper you are just adorable " .  
Martin wasn't to happy about this but as Ben lent on the sofa to kiss him his grumpy face disappeared and he couldn't help but kiss back. Martin licked Benedict's lips and Ben responded as his hands moved to Martin's shoulders and chest as he slowly lay him down on the sofa and he in turn slowly climbed on top of him and once completely lay down his hands moved up from Martins chest up to his head and neck as he began to play with the short twist of hair at the nape of his neck which caused a quiet moan to escape from Martin.

As Martin's hands moved to Benedict's lower back and the slid under his shirt the kiss was broken as Benedict moved his head back with a hiss " your freezing ", " sorry I'm always cold" Martin said in response as he lifted his head up to try and meet Ben's to steal another kiss. But Ben started to lift himself of Martin " Right I need to go and get changed I'll only be a minuet ". As his body rose from Martin's he looked down to watch where his feet were going as to not fall while trying to get off the sofa only to realise Martins cock very noticeably hard under his thin shorts.  
"Oh well then " he said kneeling in between Martin's legs " I wasn't sure you'd be up for much after such a hard day at work , hard being the operative word " Ben smiled. Martin now had his grumpy face on again which just made Ben smile wider " I suppose I don't have to get changed straight away do I ? " Ben said sliding back down in top if Martin.  
The two now in a passionate kiss Ben's hands repositioned themselves with one resting up behind Martin's head and the other traveling down his body to meet his cock which he then began to touch through his shorts. Martin gasped as his cock came into contact with his Ben's hand and then moaned as he felt the hand move under his waistband and start to pump him slowly.  
There kiss stopped as Martin started breathing heavily when the movement of his friends hand speeded up. After only a few minutes of this Ben stopped and looked down at the panting man beneath him then hooked his fingers under his shirt and lifted it over his head then he took of his own as well he. While Ben was trapped in his own shirt he felt a tug on his belt which then was undone along with his button and zipper. He threw his T-shirt to towards Martin's on the floor and then wriggled out of his pants and added them to the pile.

The next move was Martin's and he took advantage of this thrusting his fingers through Ben's dark curls and pulling him down into an intense and heated kiss. The kiss became more urgent and Martin felt a tight grip on his hips causing them to buck up and then coldness as his pj shorts started to slid down his thighs and were eventually kicked of and flicked across the room. " Well you're over dressed " Martin said looking down at Benedict's checkered boxers which were quickly whipped down and they then joined the pile in the floor.  
Now both men completely naked they gridded against each other Ben on top panting audibly and Martin allowing him to take control and moaning with each sharp movement of his hips.  
"Ben....oh god" these was the first words said in a while and it surprised and delighted Benedict but not as much as the next words the were messily panted out if Martin's mouth "Ooh Benny fuck me" he looked down to see his friend looking strait back at him biting his lip and Martin knew this drove Ben crazy. Ben not sure wether to say anything or just do it, he reached down to his pants to grab condoms and lube and was quickly back between his friend legs "ready", "of course". Ben and Martin had done this before they were kind of a thing after all but never this spontaneously and never on Ben's new sofa witch he wasn't happy about but he didn't have the heart to move this sexy adorable little man from beneath him.

Ben put a good amount of lube on his hand then let his finger slide between Martin's cheeks and with his other hand he bent his knees and placed his feet flat against the sofa so he was in a better position. Martin didn't mind Ben moving him like this he knew it was for his benefit and then when his fingers touched his hole he breathed in sharply and watched as the talker mans face lit up by the sound. Ben teased and played with Martin's hole before he slipped in one finger and started moving witch got Martin whining and moaning in the most amazing way. When he added another finger and picked up the speed Martin was moaning loudly no longer caring that his co-workers in the other flats would be able to clearly hear him.  
"Holy shit you're good" Martin panted out "fuck me now" he said with a big sense of urgency. Ben shuffled so he had martins legs almost wrapped around his waist and he slowly began removing his fingers and replacing then with the head of his cock then thrusted in with a loud moan and Martin gasped beneath him. He pulls out then trusted back in and quickly got a good rhythm going with each trust Martin making some delicious noise.  
"You're so tight Martin you feel so good" Ben picked up the pace as they were both getting close. Ben moved slightly so he could get in deeper hitting Martin's sweet spot every time which was causing him to shake. "Fuck Ben you're good at this I'm so close" "good" Ben said. Ben moved his hand and started to pump Martin's cock it only took a few seconds before Martin was shuddering and screaming Ben's name as his cum spilt over Ben's hand on to his own belly with the look of Martin and him being so tight around him it didn't take long for Ben to cum moaning and swearing under his breath as he did so.

Ben collapsed onto martins chest and they both breathed deeply "fuck Martin that was amazing" , "yeah well I can be pretty amazing when I want to be". Ben turned to look the smaller man and was about to speak when he was interrupted "so Benny am I still just as adorable" , " definitely" he replied Martin huffed and accepted that no matter how sexy he was he would always be equally cute


End file.
